No applicable prior art could be found specifically relating to our invention. Our invention is an interrelated, multi-parameter, graphical presentation of blood pressure (BP) data. BP data is usually obtained from medical instrumentation, personal blood pressure monitors or human operated sphygmomanometer. Primary BP data parameters such as Systolic Pressure (SP), Diastolic Pressure (DP) and Pulse Rate (PR) are regularly measured directly by medical professionals in the pursuit of patient health or research. These BP parameters were sometimes plotted manually, before the advent of computers, as an aid to increased understanding of the data. However, with the advancement of technology, these parameters are now displayed by computer software for instantaneously viewing. Secondary BP data parameters such as Pulse Pressure (PP), Mean Arterial Pressure (MAP) and the Classification of BP (CBP), derived from primary parameter (SP & DP) calculations, are also computer displayed to aid in the advanced understanding of BP data. These primary and secondary BP data parameters are usually plotted graphically, singularly or in related combinations, allowing patients, physicians or scientists to observe BP data trends, the results of statistical analyses and BP parameter relationships, as they pursue their individual endeavors. Presently, it requires a plurality of graphs to comprehensively display a hypertension patient's BP performance within a single treatment or across multiple trial treatments. Our invention displays the following primary and secondary BP data parameters in a single, interrelated graph: SP, DP, PP, MAP and CBP. Therefore, our invention significantly improves the comprehensive understanding of BP data through an innovative and efficient graphic presentation, aiding in patient treatment and research.